


One Night

by Queen_Nayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, M/M, Older Harry, One Shot, young niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was 15, but that didn't mean he didn't know most thing he did walk in on his fathers one night when he had a bad dream and they explained some it the best they could, then at school they only told a little about everything that goes on so Niall isn't completely clueless. </p><p>So Harry comes in and helps him everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

"Good night Niall" Liam says, leaning down and kissing his 15 year old son on the head.  
"Good night daddy" Niall says.  
"Now you be good to Harry, he's a good friend" Louis says, ruffling Niall's hair.  
“Ok” Niall says, they open the door and a man with curly hair and pretty eyes.  
“See you guys, have a nice night” Harry says, Liam and Louis leave to a dinner night with their friends Zayn and Perrie. The door closes and Harry locks it looking back at the pale blonde boy, with pearl blue eyes and soft face skin.  
“Hi” Niall says.  
“Hi there cutie, your name is Niall right?” Harry says; Niall nods.  
“I am 15 but my dad’s still think I need babysitting” Niall says.  
“Yeah wouldn’t want you throwing a party or anything” Harry laughs, ruffling his hair playfully Niall pulls away turning and walking to the living room. He sits on the couch putting on SpongeBob Harry walks in sitting fairly close to him.  
“Are you like my fathers?” Niall asks, after a while of silence. “Or are you like Aunt Perrie and Uncle Zayn”  
“Umm…. I guess I am a little in the middle” Harry answers, Niall looks at him confused.  
“How” Niall says, Harry looks down at him.  
“Well I like both girls and boys…” Harry explains.  
“Ok…” Niall says.  
“What about you?” Harry says Niall only shrugs.  
“I don’t know…. My friends and I play around a lot…. But it’s nothing” Niall says.  
“Play around like how?” Harry says curious Niall shrugs.  
“Tugs each’s others Willys and that stuff” Niall says saying as if it was completely normal.  
“What else do you do?” Harry says, turning his full attention to the young boy Niall looks up at him and then back at SpongeBob.  
“Sometimes they lick my willy…” Niall says.  
“They” Harry says.  
“Josh and Derek” Niall says.  
“You let them lick your Willy, how old are they Niall….” Harry says, worried Niall may be taken advantage of.  
“Josh is my age, but Derek is Josh’s older brother he’s 19” Niall says, Harry gasps then clenches his fist.  
“Does Derek touch you a lot?” Harry says.  
“Yeah….” Niall shrugs.  
“More than Josh” Harry says Niall nods.  
“He says it’s our little secret” Niall says.  
“Then why did you tell me?” Harry says.  
“Because I trust you…. Don’t tell papa” Niall says, turning back to Harry.  
“I promise if you tell me where Derek touches you...” Harry says, Niall nods he points to his mouth, his bum and his willy. “What does he do to your mouth and your bum?” Harry asks.  
“He kisses me mouth and puts his fingers in me bum” Niall says, Harry bites his lips clenching his fist angrily.  
“Does anyone else know about this?” Harry says Niall shakes his head.  
“Please don’t tall papa” Niall says.  
“I won’t but you have to promise you stay away from Derek” Harry says.  
“Ok” Niall says, looking back at SpongeBob soon Harry is resting his eyes so he can calm down when he feels something, something pressing against his crouch, he peeks through his lashes and see’s Niall getting comfortable on his lap without knowing what he’s doing.  
“Ni what are you doing” Harry says, opening his eyes fully.  
“Sorry…” Niall says, looking back at him.  
“It’s fine” Harry says, fixing Niall on his lap Niall face turns red. “What?” Harry says, Niall moves from his lap looking down at Harry’s lap where his erection.  
“What’s that?” Niall says, playing innocent poking at Harry’s erection Harry bites his tongue. He slaps Niall’s little hand away sitting up more.  
“Don’t do that Niall” Harry says.  
“Why not” Niall says biting his cheek.  
“Because I am too old for you…” Harry says.  
“I won’t tell papa” Niall says, placing his hand on Harry’s crouch.  
“No Niall it’s wrong…. I can’t use your body like that” Harry says.  
“Why no I want it” Niall pouts, Harry frowns looking around as if someone was standing there.  
“You can’t tell Papa” Harry says.  
“Yes” Niall smiles, Harry unzip his pants pulling down his pants and his boxers his length popping out and hitting his stomach. “You’re really big” Niall says, reaching and touching Harry’s length, Harry bites his tongue when Niall leans in and gives his head a little kitten lick making Harry moan.  
“Here” Harry says, lying back on the couch so that they were in positing 69 Harry takes Nialls pants and boxers off. Harry moans as Niall takes him into his mouth he recovers opening Nialls cheeks licking his hole Niall moans around Harrys cock, Niall prods his tongue into Niall licking him up.  
“H-Harry” Niall moans.  
“Want to ride me?” Harry says.  
“Yes….” Niall says, Harry nods prodding a finger into Niall’s hole making Niall wither Harry fingers Niall, slowly entering another finger Niall rest his head on Harry’s stomach moaning.  
“Fuck….” Harry says, pulling out.  
“No…” Niall whines.  
“Come on love” Harry says, moving Niall around and positioning him so he slides down slowly onto his aching cock.  
“It hurts” Niall cries.  
“It’s going to be ok” Harry says, stroking his hair Niall bites his lip closing his eyes and Harry slides him all the way down to the hilt. “Fuck you’re so tight and warm around me, I love it” Harry moans.  
“It hurts” Niall whimpers.  
“It will get better babe, start moving” Harry moans, Niall starts grinding down biting on his lip bouncing faster and faster Niall starts moaning.  
“It…feels….so….good” Niall moans closing his eyes Harry holds his waist bouncing Niall fast, biting his lip.  
“Ni-Niall” Harry moans, close to the edge.  
Liam and Louis arrive at him fully expected to see a sleeping Niall and a Harry sitting on the couch drinking beer. But they walk into the living room on their 15 year old son riding there 21 year old friends length both moaning and withering messes, not even noticing what’s happening.  
“Is this seriously happening?” Louis whispers.  
“Yes…” Liam whispers.  
“Welp this is going to be a long discussion but until then…. HARRY EDWARDS STYLES GET YOUR COCK OUT OF MY SONS BUM!” Louis yells, harry screams looking back at Louis and Liam pulling from Niall.  
“Liam, Louis I can explain” Harry says.


	2. Full Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Harry and Niall's little incident, Liam and Louis decide that they can talk it out with Harry and hopefully Niall is okay, with everything.

"Hey Louis.... Hey Liam" Harry says, sitting across from the two in the diner.

"Harry" Louis says.

"Hey Harry" Liam says.

"You still hate me?" Harry says.

"Considering you took our sons virginity away, yes!" Louis says.

"Actually.... I didn't, dont tell Ni i told you this but his friend Josh's brother had been doing things to him.... That is no excuse me for though, i just thought you should know" Harry says.

"Why didnt you tell us this before!" Louis yells.

"Well first you havent been answering my calls, texts, emails or anything so how could I?!" Harry says.

"Point taken.... Listen Style's.... Niall is still young he just turned 16 and he is still confused on why you two can't be together...." Liam says.

"So what am i supposed to do?" Harry says.

"We're going to leave you two tonight alone, and your going to explain to our son that you can't be with him... No funny buisness Styles or I will cut your dick off and shave you bald" Louis says.

"Okay..." Harry says.

"And if Niall tries anything just push him away okay?" Liam says.

"I got this guys..." Harry says.  
**  
Harry walks into the house closing the door, he hears the TV in the living room playing. Harry walks into the room and Niall sits in his boxer breifs watching a movie.

"Hey Niall..." Harry says, Niall looks up at him his eyes going wide.

"Harry!" Niall says, happily standing and running over hugging him.

"Niall we should talk...." Harry says, guiding him to the seat. 

"What's the matter?" Niall says.

"Niall listen.... Your 16 and I am 21... Your underage and it's illegal for us to be together...." Harry says, looking at the younger lad. Niall stares at me before leaning in.

"I've been trying on my own, but it doesnt feel the same..." Niall whispers.

"Niall...." Harry says.

"Just watch me Harry...." Niall says, crawling back on the couch. Niall gets on all fours pulling his boxers down slowly wiggling his ass in front of Harry. 

"Niall... Please..." Harry says, Niall reaches back shoving a finger into his tight pink hole. Soon he is at 3 and he is a moaning mess.

"Fuck.... It feels so good Harry..." Niall moans.

"Niall this is wrong" Harry says, but he couldn't look away. 

"Fuck me Harry... Fuck me please!" Niall says.

"Don't talk like that" Harry says.

"I am bad boy that needs to be punished.... Fuck me raw" Niall says, god he was so hot. Harry looks at his watch before quickly pulling his pants down he spits on his hand and rubs his cock before standing and getting behind Niall.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Harry says. 

"Yes... Give it to me!" Niall moans, Harry slams into the young boy. Going quickly Niall comes first loudly and then Harry is right after him, they slump agaisnt each other. 

"Your dads are going to kill me..." Harry mumbles.

"Our little secret" Niall whispers, they get cleaned up and dressed and clean up the mess before sitting down and watching a movie, Niall sits on the other side of the couch. When Liam and Louis came home they half expected Harry fucking there son again but he wasnt, he drinking a beer and watching TV and Niall was curled up asleep on the other side of the couch.

"Good..." Louis says.


End file.
